Birthday Week - A Riarkle Story
by memesforlife
Summary: It's Riley's birthday week, and Farkle wants her to have the sweetest sweet 16 ever... AND have her as a girlfriend! Do you think Farkle's plan will work? Or will it turn out to be a disaster? Read and find out! (Contains a lot of Riarkle, and mentions of Lucaya) Also posted on Wattpad.
1. Movie Date

**_Birthday Week - A Riarkle Story_**

 ** _Chapter One: Movie Date_**

 _Around this time in the story, Riley Matthews (parents: Cory and Topanga Matthews), Maya Hart (parents: Katy Hunter-Hart and Shawn Hunter), Farkle Minkus (parents: Stuart and Jennifer Minkus), Lucas Friar (parents: Mr. and Mrs. Friar), and Zay (Isaiah) Babineaux (parents: Mr. and Mrs. Babineaux) are in their junior year of high school and are still good friends. Lucas and Zay are 17 years old, Maya and Farkle are 16, and Riley is turning 16 in a week after the story starts. Riley still has a little brother, Auggie (August) Matthews, who is now 8 years old. Maya's mother, Katy, remarried to Cory's best friend, Shawn Hunter, but didn't change her last name to Hunter, just to Hunter-Hart._

"Riley, Maya!", said a familiar voice that politely interrupted Riley and Maya's conversation at Riley's bay window.

"Farkle, whatta you want?", replied Maya uneasily as she saw Farkle's head sticking out of the window.

"Farkle!" Riley exclaimed happily. Farkle replied to Riley, "Well, well, well! It seems like only one girl notices me for today!" He smirked at her. "Anyway, I was going to ask Riley if she wanted to come to the movies to me after school to watch a romance novel turned into a movie."

Riley was surprised at Farkle's actions. She had a secret crush on him ever since that New Year's party she had at her house. Isadora (Smackle), who was in love with Farkle, was dating Farkle around that time until she suddenly had feelings for another boy in Einstein Academy (where she attends; Riley, Maya, and Farkle attend at John Quincy Adams along with their friends Lucas and Zay (short for Isaiah Babineaux), who both come from Texas) and broke up with Farkle, who was fine with it, so he can focus on his love for Riley. His crush on Maya faded away in their freshmen year of high school as his love for Riley became stronger each year.

"Sure, Farkle, I'd love to go, as long as my parents know about it.", answered Riley happily. "Oh, don't worry, I asked your father and he said yes.", replied Farkle. Maya already had a confused face until she found out what was going on and left them alone. "I'll just be over there, okay, honey?" she said. Then she walked over to Riley's bed and sat down playing a game on her phone.

"That's fine, peaches!", Riley replied. Then she turned to Farkle.

"All right then, what's the movie?", she asked.

" _Fond of Love_ , I heard that it's supposed to be really good, and it reminded me of you when I saw the trailer. That's why I asked you. It would be too mushy for Maya and Lucas, and Zay would just not want to come with me."

"Oh, yeah! I've heard of that one!"

"So, I'll pick you up at 8?"

"Yes! Bye, Farkle!"

"Bye, Riley. See you at 8!"

Farkle smiled at the sound of Riley talking to Maya after he unstuck his head out of her window. What Riley didn't know is that the start of her birthday week was that day, Sunday, and that Farkle wanted to make her sweet 16 as sweet as possible. By that, he wanted Riley wanted to be his girlfriend. He planned to ask her on her birthday (which was the next Sunday), right after her family and friends, including him, sing happy birthday to her.

* * *

"Knock, knock!", Riley heard. She was certain it was Farkle, since it was 7:56PM.

Riley replied back, "Who's there?", as she didn't turn back to him.

"Farkley", said Farkle, going along with the joke.

"Farkley who?"

"Your Farkley, who loves you."

Riley turned around to see Farkle in her room wearing a gray sweatshirt that read "I'm smart AND cool" with some black jeggings on and blue sneakers. "Ready to go?", she asked.

"Ready if you're ready.", Farkle replied. He took one look at Riley and fell in love with her even more. She wore a purple dress on with some magenta heels making her taller than Farkle by 2 inches. They were the same height, but not when she had heels on.

"Yes I'm ready!", yelled Riley as she jokingly laughed.

"Good. Tell your parents we're leaving."

"Okay,", Riley turned stuck her head out her bedroom door. "Mom! Dad! Farkle and I are leaving!"

"Be safe and back by 10!", her mom called out back to her.

"Got it!", she yelled back to her mom. She turned back to Farkle and kissed him on the cheek and grabbed his hand. She pulled him out of the window after her.

"Are you ready to watch the movie?", Riley asked.

"Ready if you are.", he replied.

* * *

"Did you like the movie, Riley?", asked Farkle.

"Yes, did you?"

"Of course. If you liked it, I loved it!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Farkle held her hand and pulled her to the side of the curb.

"We should really go to your house and drop you off, Riley."

"Yes, we should."

"But before I wanna do something."

"Wha-"

Farkle leaned in to kiss Riley. She returned it, and then it turned into a passionate kiss.

"Thank you, Farkle. For tonight, and the kiss."

"Anytime, Riley. And for the kiss... I just want to let you know that I love you, Riley. I couldn't love you any less, and you're the one I love always and forever."

"I love you too, Farkle." Riley kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tightly. Then she left to her house. So far, the plan for Farkle was working.


	2. History Surprise

_**Chapter Two: History Surprise**_

"Riles! Riley, honey, please wake up!", Maya wined to Riley. "RILEY MATTHEWS I WILL JUMP ON YOU IF YOU-"

"I'MUPI'MUPI'MUPI'MUP!", yelled Riley after she heard Maya will jump on her. Maya is really heavy, but she doesn't look like it. So the only two ways to get Riley to do something she doesn't want to do is say that Maya will jump/lay on her or get Maya to say "Ring Power!"

"That's my girl! Now get out of the bed, brush your teeth, and eat before you go to school before I tackle you and lay on you! You got 120 seconds, GO!", hollered Maya.

Riley leaped out of her bed and brushed her teeth in less than 20 seconds and then ran into her kitchen like there was a deadly bear chasing her.

Topanga saw her daughter dash into the kitchen and was shocked. But she managed to get a conversation going with her before she saw her later in the day at dinner.

"Hey Riley, sleep well? Maya was literally yelling in your ear to wake you up. I guess she finally got you up!"

"Hello, mom! I'm sorry, but I only have like 90 seconds to eat, so I can't talk right now."

"Who told you-"

Maya burst in laughing and answered Topanga's question.

"HahahahahahaHAAA! Mrs. Matthews, Riley is under my command now, due to the fact that I threatened her that I'll jump or lay on her if she disobeys me. Ask her to do anything she doesn't like to do, give it a try!"

"Okayyy, Riley, will you put your bowl in the sink when you're done with your Cheerios?"

"Not now, mom, I'm in a hurry!"

"Do it, honey!"

"Yes, mom! I would be happy to!"

Maya was already on the floor laughing her head off. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! I CAN'T TAKE IT, IT'S HILARIOUS!", she yelled.

"Thank you, Maya, but I've got to go to work right now to afford Riley."

"Okay, see you later, Mrs. Matthews!"

"Bye Maya, Riley!"

"Bye, mom!"

As the door shuts, the 120 seconds end for Riley and Maya throws the bowl into the sink and pulls Riley out of the door.

* * *

"Riley, Maya!"

"Farkle!", Maya and Riley exclaimed loudly.

Riley looked into Farkle's eyes and he looked at hers. Farkle suddenly blushed and looked away from Riley. Riley did the same thing after a few seconds.

"Do you wanna tell me something, Riles, honey? Farkle?", Maya asked them.

"Riley and I... we-we-we-we-we-we-", Farkle stammered.

"Farkle kissed me before I went home after out movie date!", Riley said with her eyes closed.

Maya paused. "What?" She grew angry. "Farkle!"

"Nonononononono! I returned it, and then we kissed until we were out of breath! Just give Farkle and I a break, okay?!", Riley said furiously.

"Thank you, Riley.", Farkle thanked Riley. Then he turned to Maya. "Maya, I would never come between you and Riley. If you guys have plans, I won't interfere. I know you would do that for me and Riley too, right?"

Maya smiled. "Of course, Farkle. Anything for honey."

"Thank you. Riley? Do you agree?"

"Anything for you or peaches."

* * *

"Riley Matthews. Maya Hart. Farkle Minkus. Lucas Friar. Who are these people? Or should I say, students? What are they doing today? Let's answer these two questions, starting with Maya Hart. Okay, the first question. Who is she class?", asked Cory. He was the history teacher for John Quincy Adams.

Lucas raised his hand. "Maya Penelope Hart is my love life. She loves art, calling me a numberous number of embarrassing nicknames like Bucky McBoingBoing, Ranger Rick, Hop-a-long, and Sundance, and making fun of me. The reason why I like her is because she always stands out and speaks her mind, even if she knows she'll get detention for life. She's the best friend of Riley Matthews. Also, I'm gonna ask her right now to have her as my girlfriend."

"Wow, thanks a lot, Lucas. I hope you know how I feel about you. I accept." Maya said softly. Then she paused. "Also, I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR CALLING ME PENELOPE!" Maya growled as she jumped out of her seat. Riley grabbed her by her jean belt and forced her to sit down.

"Thanks Riley, I need you to make sure that I don't kill my new boyfriend.", Maya thanked Riley.

"No problem, peaches!", Riley said cheerfully.

"Okay, what about Lucas Friar? Who wants to answer him?", asked Cory.

Maya raised her hand. "I'm gonna answer my boyfriend's since he's my boyfriend." She looked at Lucas and smiled. "Lucas is a goody-two-shoes who should be called 'Lucas the Good.' He is the kind of person who does anything for his friends, like Riley Matthews does. Like he said, I call him names that are: Bucky McBoingBoing, Ranger Rick, Ranger Roy, Hop-a-long, Huckleberry, and Sundance because I like him a lot. He once tried to get me back by calling me a short stack of pancakes in 7th grade. Also, did I mention he was my boyfriend?"

"Good. Answer Farkle Minkus.", said Cory.

Riley raised her hand. "Farkle is a unique goofball who is a complete nerd who gets all As, and loves me." Riley looked back at Farkle. He smiled at her and nodded her to continue. She turned her head back and continued. "And I love him too."

"Outstanding, Riley. So, Farkle, gonna answer about Riley?", asked Cory, smiling.

"Love to sir.", replied Farkle. Riley turned her head to him again and grinned at him openly. He did the same until she turned back for him to start. "Riley Matthews is the best person I know. She will lie to her friends to spare their feelings, like she did to me about almost 3 years ago. She will do _anything_ for her friends, actually. And she's right. I love her, and she loves me back. It's her birthday this Sunday, and we're gonna celebrate it on Friday at school. She's gonna have a birthday party on Sunday, too."

Riley turned around for one last time that day in history class. "Happy early birthday, Riley.", Farkle continued.

"Thank you, Farkle. I love you."

"You're always welcome. And I love you, too."

Cory finished, "Well, there you have it, the students who I care a lot about. The four good friends who are celebrating Riley's birthday this week. I need to add something else. Riley is also my daughter, and I'm proud of it." The bell rang. "Class dismissed."

When Lucas, Maya, Riley, and Farkle left they heard Cory say something else.

"Oh, and Riley? Happy early birthday, my daughter."


	3. Talent Show

**_Chapter Three: Talent Show_**

Riley woke up to the sound of her window opening. She sat up and looked around. It was the morning of Tuesday, three quarters past 5. She didn't see anyone in the dim light in her room so she sat down. She stared at her bedroom ceiling, worried that someone might be in her room.

"Knock knock.", said a voice near the window.

Riley smiled didn't look at Farkle. "Who's there?", she played.

"Farkley."

"Farkley who?"

"Riley's Farkle, who loves her, for who she is. He hopes she loves him back as equally as he does." Farkle's voice got closer the longer he spoke.

Then Riley turned to see him laying next to her. Riley leaned closer and pulled his face close to hers until their noses were touching.

"Farkle, you know I love you, but why are you here?"

"I need to spend time with you, Riley. You mean something to me."

"I appreciate that Farkle, but don't you worry about how your parents will be when they notice you're gone?! They'll be furious!"

"Hey, Riley, I'd rather gain all of your love and face my father's wrath than never get your love and not get in trouble with my parents for the rest of my life."

"Thanks, Farkle. You mean a lot to me too."

"Riley, I-"

Riley pulled Farkle's head even closer and kissed him passionately. Farkle tried to return the kiss, but he was such in shock that he just couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't. After several moments of kissing, Farkle and Riley couldn't kiss anymore because they were out of breath.

"Farkle, can you keep a secret?", Riley started.

"Of course. Anything for you, princess."

"I've loved you since the 2016 new year. Now it's 2019. I can't believe that I kept this secret from you for almost 4 years!"

"Riley, I'll always love you no matter what you do. If you do something bad, I'll be the first one to forgive you. Maya will forgive you, too. But to let you know, I'm not running some kind of competition between me and Maya. But I do know that Maya is not a fast-giving person. So, and I'm just estimating it, I'm the person who's going to forgive you first when you do something really bad. I'm not saying you will, but if you do make a mistake, I'll always love you. No matter what."

"Thanks Farkle, I really needed that."

Riley kissed Farkle on the cheek. "I love you so much, Farkle."

"And I love you back."

Topanga's alarm clock started suddenly.

 ** _Beeeeep! Beeeeep! Beeeeep!_**

"Oh, lord.", mumbled Riley.

"What? Are your parents gonna wake up? Is Maya gonna come?", pressured Farkle.

"No and no, but my mom is going to wake up any-"

"OHMYLORD! IHAVE2CHILDRENTOWAKEUPAND1HUSBANDTOANNOY AHHHHHHHHHHHHITSGONNABEANOTHEREXAUGHTINGDAY!", Topanga yells suddenly from her room as she turns off the alarm.

"There it is...", Riley said breathlessly.

"Wow, I've never seen your mom this stressed out until... well... today!", Farkle chuckled.

"Yeah, well I sometimes wake up early and hear her."

"That must be amazing to hear every morning at 6AM, isn't it?"

"Yes it is... yes it is..."

Farkle hopped out of Riley's bed and walked to the bay window.

"See you later, okay?"

"Okay, Farkley. Love you."

"Love you too, princess."

Farkle grinned at Riley before he climbed back down her apartment.

Riley covered herself with covers and pretended she was asleep. She heard her mother rushing around the house to get her and Auggie ready for school for another time.

* * *

"Riles, there's an opening for the talent show tonight. Think you can do it?", asked Maya when they were walking back to Riley's house after school.

"I'm not sure, Maya. But Sabrina Carpenter has an amazing song I want to sing. It's called "Your Love's Like", and it's a really good song!"

"Okay, do you know the lyrics by heart?"

"Yes..."

"Then enter!"

"Okay, okay, just let me-"

"Settled. Your parents already know. I just gotta text a few words to them and BING! You're free tonight!"

"Okay, good! I'm gonna tell Farkle, what time is the show?"

"6-7PM."

"Thanks!"

Riley stopped walking to text Farkle on her iPhone.

 _princessriley: hey Farkley! there was an open for someone in the school talent show tonight, so i entered. i'm gonna be singing, will you be able to come? it's 6-7PM._

 _princessriley: hope you can make it! love princess riley xoxo_

 _theminkusgenius: of course princess! i will always make time to see you sing! xoxo right back to ya!_

 _princessriley: thanks Farkley! xoxo_

Maya peeked over Riley's shoulder. "Farkley, princess, and xoxo? When did you lose your life, honey?"

"I'm fine with it, peaches! Don't worry, he won't come between us, remember? And Lucas won't too, right?"

Maya grunted unpleasantly. "No, they won't."

"Good."

* * *

Riley faced the crowd of many people. She was scared, really scared. But she wanted to do this for Farkle.

"And now, introducing... Riley Matthews!"

She stepped out and she first saw Farkle and Maya. They were sitting together, and her family next to them. Then she felt ready for the song.

She nodded to the DJ and the music started playing. Then she started singing:

 _Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh_ _-oh_

 _Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Sometimes life gets bitter_

 _I get strung out, caught in the middle_

 _And I can't breathe_

 _I just need a little taste of paradise_

 _I know a place I can escape to_

 _Where I go, troubles never through_

 _The grass is greener, my head is clearer_

 _I got piece of mind_

 _When I fall into your eyes_

Then Riley had to put in all of her effort for the chorus:

 ** _Your love's like_**

 ** _Breathing in the salty air_** ** _in summer,_**

 ** _On a private island just for me_**

 ** _Your love's like_**

 ** _The feeling I get when my favorite song's spinning in my head_**

 ** _Keep it play-playing on repeat_**

 ** _It's like flowers in the springtime,_**

 ** _Everyday is Valentine's_**

 ** _So good, it's hard to describe_**

 ** _It's like Paris after midnight_**

 ** _Dancing in the moonlight_**

 ** _That's what your love_**

 ** _That's what your love's like_**

 ** _Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_**

 ** _Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_**

 ** _That's what your love_**

 ** _That's what your love's like_**

 ** _Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_**

 ** _Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_**

 ** _That's what your love_**

 ** _That's what your love's like_**

Then the crowd cheered after she finished the song 2 minutes later. When Riley got off stage, she tried to make her way to Farkle, and he tried to make his way to her. They finally bumped into each other, and Riley grabbed his head and pulled him closer until they touched noses again.

"That's how your love's like, Farkle. It's a beautiful love that we have.", Riley said to start a conversation.

"That's how my love is, Riley?", asked Farkle.

"Yes, and I meant what I said. It's a beautiful thing to experience, Farkley."

"I'm glad you feel that way, princess."

"That's great, because-"

Farkle kissed Riley for 10 seconds. They wanted to kiss more, but they were in public. They then looked at each other and stared at each others eyes for a few moments. They did that because in 7th grade they read something that means what looking at each other's eyes does.

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

 _"Not until we put down our phones, switch off our computers, and look into each other's eyes will we be able to touch each other's hearts.", Maya read from the book._

 _"Look at my eyes.", ordered Farkle._

 _"No.", Maya said with no thought._

 _"Look at my eyes!"_

 _"No!"_

 _"Look at my eyes!"_

 _"No!"_

 _ **End of Flashback**_


	4. Yours Truly

_**Chapter Four: Yours Truly**_

 ** _OMG GUYS! I AM SOOOOO SORRY THAT I COULDN'T DO IT LAST WEEK! HOMEWORK HAD GOTTEN WORSE, AND IT WAS THE END OF GIRLS' BASKETBALL SEASON, THAT I JUST COULDN'T MAKE UP ANYTIME FOR WRITING! But... I DID have a lot of ideas during my break, so I won't have a long time typing BOTH chapters of Riarkle AND Lucaya stories! You guys don't know how hard I've been working this week! I have to type a proposal tomorrow, so I'll MAYBE be able to make another one or two chapters for each._**

 ** _Thank you for waiting,_**

 ** _Wolfy_**

* * *

"Riles, honey, someone came here to speak to you... or to wake you up...", Riley heard Maya say softly. She had just woke up now.

"Peaches?", she replied sheepishly.

"Honey, Farkle's here..."

"Princess?", Riley heard another voice say. But it took a few seconds for her to progress that it was Farkle's voice.

"Farkley?"

"I'm here now."

"What do you mean? Peaches?"

"Don't worry, honey, he slept over at Lucas's place and I came to get Lucas to walk here to wake you up, and I saw that Farkle was there. And of course he wanted to come."

"Thanks, Farkle and peaches. But I think the after party made me eat too much pizza that made me sick, peaches."

"Oh, no! Princess, are you okay?"

"She's fine, Farkle, she just needs a little bit of rest for today. We can just come back later after school."

"No, I'm going to stay with her!"

"No, Farkle, you'll get a-"

"Who cares? Maya, you in?"

"Of course! If peaches is not coming to school, I'm not!"

"Good! We just need Lucas."

"Guys! I don't think you-"

"We have to Riley. We care about you, right Maya?" Farkle turned to Maya. "Maya?"

"Just texted Lucas. He's coming over."

"Are you guys _sure_ this is-"

"Riles, honey, we just have to!"

"Yeah, Riley. True friends are there for you."

"Thanks, guys."

"You're always welcome.", Maya and Farkle say together.

* * *

 ** _I'm sorry that this is a short chapter, but I have a hard schedule running here, so I'd appreciate it if you comment and give me some ideas of your own. If you do, I'd be more happy enough to add it on to the story! - Wolfy_**


	5. Not A True Friend

**_"Not A True Friend"_**

"Thank you guys for staying with me today.", Riley said thankfully to all of her close friends. Maya, Farkle, Lucas, and Zay smiled at her. They were in her room, eating pizza that was ordered by her father, who stayed to watch them for the day.

"No prob, Riles. We'll always be here for you; we're true friends.", Lucas said. Lucas turned to Zay. "I can't believe you were mad I didn't invite you to my sleepover! You know my parents only invite one person at a time."

Zay grew cold in his face. "You invited _Farkle!_ Is Farkle your new best friend?!" Farkle's face turned red from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Zay. I-"

"No, Farkle, just... no!" Zay punched Farkle in the arm. That made Riley click.

"Don't... touch... him...", Riley growled. That made Zay even more mad.

"Or what?! You can't control what I do!", Zay yelled. Then Zay jumped Farkle and started punching him in the face. By now Farkle was pleading for help by his friends, who are trying to pull Zay off of Farkle.

"You mess with me, Farkle, I don't care! You mess with Lucas or my friendship with him, I will KILL you!", Zay yelled at him.

Riley and Maya were then sobbing already. "Lucas, get him to stop, NOW!", Maya ordered Lucas, crying.

"I'm trying!" Lucas looked helplessly at Riley, just to see her sobbing the most he has ever saw before. Farkle then looked worse than ever; nose broken, bloody face, messed-up hair, tears mixed with blood on his clothes, face, and Riley's carpet. This scene was a mess.

Then Cory came, bursting in the room. He pulled Zay off Farkle, and took one look at Zay, bloody."Riley,Maya, Lucas... you know what to do for Farkle, and where to go. I'm gonna have a talk with Zay." The four huddled together, three carrying the now delicate Farkle, walking to Riley's bathroom to clean Farkle up.

Zay looked at Cory. "What's the talk?"

"This is my talk: Get out of my house before I do what you did to poor Farkle." Zay slowly walked away, blood on his clothes and hands. Cory felt like a hero to his daughter and Farkle, and possibly Maya and Lucas. But most of all, Zay.

Cory went to the living room, the T.V. still playing football. He sat on the couch, bringing out his phone to text Topanga about what had happened.

* * *

In Riley's bathroom, Riley, Maya, and Lucas were cleaning up Farkle's bloody face. Farkle kept groaning when one of them touched his sore face. Maya had stopped crying, but Riley was still sobbing hysterically. Lucas was patting her on the back every 10 seconds, but it didn't help. Lucas looked worried, but when Farkle's face was finally clean, they saw five cuts on his face, including on his lip and cheeks. There was a strong silence between the four for about two minutes.

"I'm fine guys.", Farkle said to break the silence.

Riley cried even louder and hugged Farkle tightly. Then they all started crying. The group all hugged, not wanting to let go of Farkle.

Lucas cleared his throat to end the crying and hugging. "Farkle, you are my true friend. Zay is _not_ a true friend. I fully choose you, now Zay showed his true colors.I will deal with it tomorrow."

Maya held Lucas's hand. "Lucas, babe... no." Lucas looked into Maya's red eyes and broke again. "I'm sorry, Maya. I have to. He hurt my best friend."

"Lucas, no. I love and care for you too much to be beat up like Farkle. Even though I know you can take him down, I don't want to risk losing you, or you getting hurt."

Lucas finalized the conversation with these last words, "Don't worry, guys. I will fight for my friends if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

During the night after the fight between Farkle and Zay, Riley couldn't sleep. She felt like she lost Farkle. Then, she heard a ding from her phone on her nightstand. She looked at it. Then there was another ding. The first one was from Maya. The second was from Farkle.

 _shortcakeshart: hey, genius and i r gonna come 2 ur window in 5. we all need 2 talk. xoxo_

 _thefarkleminkus: hey princess, maya and i gonna come to ur window. i bet she already txted u. ily, riles._

She responded back to both.

 _princessriley (to shortcakeshart): cool, but b quiet, parents and brother still sleeping. ;D xoxo_

 _princessriley (to thefarkleminkus): ok, ily too. 3_

She turned off her iPhone and locked her bedroom door, just in case her parents wake up and she needs time to hide Farkle and Maya. Just moments later, she hears a few taps on her window.

Maya.

Then she hears another few.

Farkle.

She gets up and unlocks the window. They looked fine, but Farkle still looked swollen and bruised.

Farkle said something first. "Riley, we know you've been mourning about what happened today. So we had a chat and decided to stay with you for the night."

Maya joined in. "Yes, yes. But you need to set an alarm to wake us up so we have time to dress and pretend we just came through your window."

"Sounds great! You guys _are_ my true friends.", Riley said soothingly.

"That's what friends are for, right Farkle?"

"Yeah. True friends."


	6. Friendship Fights & Birthday Parties

**_"Friendship Fights & Birthday Parties"_**

"HEY, YOU!", yelled Lucas. Zay turned around and pointed at himself. "Me?"

"Yeah, you! The jerk who jumped on my best friend!", Lucas replied angrily.

Zay grew angry at that comment. "So what?! I can do it to you, too!"

"I don't care. I have a girlfriend that acted like I was going away to the army when I said I was gonna be dealing with you.", Lucas said calmly.

Zay's face hardened. He then threw a punch at Lucas, but Lucas caught Zay's fist. He then let go of it, and then walked away from the commotion in the hallway.

Maya was on the verge of tears. Riley's face was sad, but Farkle put his arm out and pulled her closer to himself. He kissed her on the forehead, and they both blushed after. Riley then pulled Maya closer to herself and hugged her. Maya's face softened, and slowly lightened up. At least Lucas wasn't hurt.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RILEY!", the whole class yelled when Riley walked in. Riley's heart filled with joy. Farkle and Maya jumped to her and hugged her tightly. Farkle's face was better now: no more scars, just a small, unnoticeable bruise on his left cheek. Maya's face was about to cry.

"I can't believe you're going to be 16 like me, peaches. In a day...", Maya chuckled into Riley's ear. They all laughed, even Lucas, who was walking over to hug Riley.

"Happy 16th Birthday, Riles.", Lucas smiled. Riley hugged him tight too.

"Thank you all, guys!", Riley happily said to her whole class. Cory smiled at his grown-up daughter.

"You deserve it, Riley. You make all of our worlds happy. Now it's all of our times to return it back to you.", Riley's father said soothingly.

Riley smiled brightly. She knew she'd get a class party, but she didn't expect this!

The rest of history class was Cory showing the class memorable moments of Riley's history with pictures of her in the past.


	7. The Second-Biggest Ask

_**"The Second-Biggest Ask"**_

Riley could smell the birthday cake as she woke up from her long sleep from Friday night. She walked downstairs to where she knew that she would be surprised by her own friends and family.

She knew it. She could hear the shushes of her friends and her little brother.

 **HAPPY** **BIRTHDAY!**

She pretended to be surprised when her parents and friends (and their parents) jumpscared her playfully.

When Riley glanced at Farkle, he looked like he wanted to say something. So Riley decided to give one minute to each of the people at her sweet sixteen. First went her parents (which was very emotional), Auggie, Maya (was emotional too), Lucas, Katy, and then Farkle.

When it was Farkle's turn, he looked like he'll pass out.

"I... Riley... you... father-me...", the poor teenage boy stammered.

Riley had to help him get the words out of him. "Farkle, whatever you say won't hurt me. It's okay. It's my birthday!", she said. She

smiled warmly at him, and then he knew. He knew that he needed that smile to cheer him up in the future. He had to do it.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Riley?", he said quickly while he closed his eyes.

Riley smiled and looked at him lovingly. "Of course. We need each other." Then she went up to him and kissed him. It was short, but it meant almost everything.

Cory broke in. "Just to be sure, Farkle, DON'T EVER HURT MY BABY GIRL OR I WILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WEREN'T ALIVE!"

Riley exclaimed, "Dad!" while Topanga exclaimed, "Cory!"

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED IN_ GOOD TIMES: A LUCAYA STORY**


	8. WATTPAD

so guys i gotta type this fast but both my riarkle and lucaya stories on fanfic (here) are going to be posted on wattpad. the lucaya story is going to be updated on wattpad tho, sry but i just dont have time to update on here. wattpad is easier and much more faster than fanfic. i'm also converting my FNAF book to there too. if you wanna see the updates go to wattpad. its free, so you dont have to pay. if you wanna go to my profile it's NOT MDGmarisadagamer27, i changed it to sabrinalovaaa.

hope you understand (love ya!),  
MarisaDaGamer927


End file.
